


Put it behind you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: As simple as that.





	Put it behind you

Our tale starts in Dolores Umbridge and Rita Skeeter's shared house. Dolores is determined to get revenge on Harry Potter, but Rita thinks she needs to move on.

Rita said, "Don't you think that it's time to put it all behind you, darling?"

Dolores sighed. "I need to get my revenge."

Rita frowned. "What good has it done you? You've spent too many years on this, you deserve a better life."

Dolores muttered, "Maybe you're right, but I can't just let it go."

Rita smiled. "Such a shame. If you just dropped it, we could spend more time together."

Dolores stated, "I'll try my best to forget all about him, dear."

Rita grinned. "Glad to hear it."


End file.
